Toy Boy
by ChibiTrancy
Summary: "Um dos fatores que levaram Claude á escolher a criança dos cabelos cor de ouro como seu brinquedo favorito, foram seus fracos, seus temores, suas angustias e inseguranças, muitas provenientes das desoladoras irmãs; carência e solidão, que acompanhavam o pequeno Trancy desde seu nascimento e alimentavam a natureza infernal do amado servente [...]"


"_Da primeira vez, confiei em teu olhar, este, hipnotizante, ludibriante. Da segunda, evidente fora o escárnio em teu sorriso frívolo, e da terceira, entreguei-me apenas pelo prazer da ilusão que era o teu amor."_

"A água está fria." – Reclamou o loiro num fio de voz. Seu queixo tremelicava.

Sem proferir uma sentença sequer, o mais velho derramara mais da substância sobre a cabeça da criança, desta vez, numa temperatura elevada – não á ponto de ferir-lhe, apenas aconchegava-o.

Claude deslizava as mãos pelas madeixas douradas de seu pequeno mestre, este, fitava-o como uma criança sedenta por açúcar.

Envolvia os próprios joelhos com os braços finos e mordiscava o lábio inferior.

"Ainda estou com frio."

O mordomo mergulhara a destra na banheira onde encontrava-se o pequenino, checando a temperatura.

"Perdoe-me o equívoco, Vossa Alteza." – Declamava, ao mesmo tempo em que ajustava os óculos rentes á suas órbitas douradas. – "Mas temo que a água fervente possa vir á queimá-lo"

"Eu não me importo com a dor." – Sibilou o mais novo, pairando seus olhos nos deles, como se quisesse decifrar o que havia por trás da máscara inércia que o mordomo vestia diariamente.

"Não posso permitir que machuque á si mesmo." – Respondera o mais velho, ríspido como de costume, sem desviar o olhar.

Ambos insistiram nas encaradas por alguns instantes, tempo suficiente para Alois sentir-se intimidado. Os feixes dourados por trás dos óculos de aro fino pareciam violar-lhe a carne, os ossos e a alma, reduzindo a criança á um suculento banquete.

Desconcertado, Alois pôs-se á fitar os próprios joelhos.

Ao fazê-lo, examinara a própria pele; macia, alva, empalidecida, ainda que manchada por hematomas arroxeados, estes, frutos de anteriores noites passadas com o demônio.

Queimava, ainda que a importância fosse nula. O pequeno queria mais daquelas erupções impressas em seu corpo, como se fossem pequenos carimbos de um certificado. Certificado ditando que os momentos, - aqueles que rodavam sua mente com uma intensidade descomunal, - haviam passado de meros devaneios fantasiosos.

Após tê-lo imerso numa quantia razoável de água, esta, numa temperatura aconchegante, o demônio concentrou-se em banhar seu amo.

Uma vez molhadas, deslizava as mãos pelo maculado corpo alheio, arranhando-o acidentalmente com as afiadas garras negras, sem dar-lhe muita atenção. Era uma atividade rotineira, fazia parte de seu serviço, e a realizava da forma mais profissional possível, como se as noites profanas que ambos haviam passado em claro não fossem nada mais do que meros sonhos.

O conde, por sua vez, não desviava o olhar, este, colado na face do servente. As órbitas cor de ametista cintilavam como se implorassem por algo.

De fato, o faziam.

O mais velho fingira não perceber, ainda que soubesse o que se passava na mente de seu amo. A convivência constante fizera-o conhecê-lo bem o suficiente, á ponto de anular a necessidade de diálogos.

De qualquer forma, brincar com a paciência de seu mestre era o passatempo favorito de Claude.

O filho de lúcifer percorria o olhar pícaro por toda a extensão do corpo infantil, traçando mentalmente um caminho para possuí-lo de forma com que este viesse á deleitar de uma severa e bem aplicada tortura.

Alois não deixara de notar as fitadas indiscretas, ainda assim, não tomara uma posição quanto ás citadas. Tinha em mente que o maior sabia o que fazia, e prontificou-se á executá-lo á sua maneira, devido ao anseio maior que lhe fervia o sangue e queimava-lhe a pele com a inexorável intensidade de mil sóis.

Nisso, o servente colara a destra na face da criança, acariciando-lhe com os dedos úmidos, enquanto este, indagava-se; por que raios o desprezo lhe tentava tanto assim?

O conde deixava transparecer o anseio, a intimidação e o estertor, estes, transbordando de suas orbes cor de céu. Claude havia habituado-se á ler suas expressões, o fazia usualmente sem maiores complicações, enquanto deleitava de seus medos e fraquezas – tão evidentes em suas expressões - com as orbes douradas, impiedosas, nefastas.

Um dos fatores que levaram Claude á escolher a criança dos cabelos cor de ouro como seu "brinquedo favorito", foram seus fracos, seus temores, suas angustias e inseguranças, muitas provenientes das desoladoras irmãs; carência e solidão, que acompanhavam o pequeno Trancy desde seu nascimento e alimentavam a natureza infernal do amado servente, juntamente com seu corpo puído e maculado. Características que, quando unidas, resultavam numa presa genuína, e ainda que incapaz de amar, o demônio poderia fingir fazê-lo, não querendo perder seu melhor e mais bem treinado objeto.

O conde era um jovem atraente, e sexualmente habilidoso – fator consoante á um passado conturbado – e o servente não hesitou em moldá-lo a sua maneira, mostrando-lhe seus fetiches, o que gostava e desgostava, e como um coração que pulsa no anseio pelo sentimento acalentador que é o amor, o querubim submetia-se ao papel de escravo, realizando o ato da maneira que convinha á seu almejado demônio, supondo que isto viria á torná-lo bom o suficiente para manter uma relação além dos prazeres carnais pagãos.

Humanos são pascácios, auspiciosos, demasiado otimistas; presas perfeitas para as garras assoladoras daqueles nascidos das labaredas puídas e vis do inferno.

Instintivamente, Alois emergira ambos os braços trêmulos e pousara-os nos ombros do maior, envolvendo-os em seu pescoço, impelindo uma perigosa aproximação.

- Acabaste de encharcar minhas vestes, Your Highness. – Sibilou o mais velho contendo um sorriso carregado de escarnecimento.

- Então tire-as, Claude. – Rebateu o menor num fio de voz.

Seus lábios, entreabertos, deixaram escapar um afilado e quase inaudível suspiro – percebido aos ouvidos demoníacos por estes serem muitíssimo mais perspicazes que os humanos – e suas orbes azuladas cintilaram, indefesas e sôfregas.

O servente obedeceu-o. Desatara o laço que envolvia seu pescoço e desabotoara a camisa de algodão que caía-lhe sobre o tronco, não demorando para livrar-se dos panos e amontoando-os numa quina atrás de si.

Alois assistia á tudo vidrado, absorto. O corpo de seu amado causava-lhe almejo, aumentava-lhe o anseio, fazia seu sangue borbulhar dentre as veias pulsantes, e atiçava-lhe a pele, juntamente com um arrepio que brincava em sua espinha.

- Claude... – Deixara escapar por entre os lábios rosados.

- Algum problema, Vossa Alteza? – Indagou o demônio num cicio rouco e ditador.

O mais novo não respondeu-lhe. Manteve as orbes fixas no tronco alheio, estudando cada centímetro que lhe tentava de maneira assombrosa. Adoraria atirar-se naqueles braços fortes e bem esculpidos, e atacar-lhe a boca habilidosa. Porém, não podia fazê-lo. Sabia o quão frio Claude poderia ser uma vez que reprovasse os atos por sua parte e aquilo o desmantelava. Em função disso, Alois havia aprendido á ser paciente e aguardar a iniciativa por parte do outro antes de abandonar seu pudor.

O demônio sabia o poder que sua figura tinha sobre seu amo, tinha a ciência de que apenas um toque poderia levá-lo ao paraíso, simultaneamente confundindo-o e afetando seu psicológico de formas devastadoras. E como uma criatura de origem diabólica, adorava fazê-lo. A dor humana era seu alimento; o pavor e a cobiça evidentes nos olhos do pequenino; seu mais deleitoso entretenimento.

Claude voltara á emergir suas mãos, molhando-as, e pousando-as na nuca do loiro após o feito. Massageava-o vagarosa e habilidosamente, roçando as garras pontiagudas na pele alva hora ou outra. Simultaneamente, o garoto esforçava-se para não demonstrar a êxtase que lhe tomava ao ser tocado pelas nuas e frívolas mãos do servo.

Mordiscara o lábio inferior, a fim de conter um ganido.

E da nuca, o mordomo deslizava ambas as mãos por todo o infantil corpo maculado. Acarinhava sua clavícula, e movia-se para seus mamilos rosados. estimulando-os proposital e cruelmente.

Nisso, o querubim não conteve um quase inaudível gemido, notado por seu amado, que dera continuidade ao gesto com a finalidade de testar os limites do conde. Não que os desconhecesse, muito pelo contrário, mas de qualquer forma, a maneira com a qual a face do garoto retorcia-se em desespero ao tentar conter-se era encantadora, como uma obra de arte pintada por um consagrado artista, que prendia a atenção de qualquer um por incontáveis instantes.

Ainda assim, não tardou á abandonar aquela região. Seus dedos frívolos jornadeavam pelo ventre do garoto, subindo e descendo. Claude o fazia sem desviar as orbes nefastas e pungentes da face angelical alheia, sem expressar o menor interesse na atividade que executava, uma máscara inércia como a que usualmente vestia ao realizar suas tarefas diárias.

Contraditoriamente, Alois esbanjava o anseio e a premência apenas com o olhar; como um animal faminto assistindo á ceia farta de seus donos. Por mais que evitasse emitir sons e contorcer os lábios, suas pupilas dilatadas entregavam-no.

Recusou-se á suportar a tortura imposta pelo servente por longo, não demorando-se á ganir seu nome novamente:

- Claude...

- Diga, Vossa Alteza.

- Ande logo com isso. Apresse-se.

O querubim desviara o olhar, pairando-o novamente nos próprios joelhos, embaraçado.

Um sorriso zombeteiro brincou nos lábios do demônio, que não demorou-se á direcionar sua destra ao membro pulsante de seu amo, estimulando-o com os dedos finos.

Cada singelo toque levava Alois ao paraíso. Á aquela altura, havia desistido de conter os gemidos; apenas deixava-os escaparem por entre os lábios rosados e ecoarem como um cântico pelas paredes do banheiro, invadindo os ouvidos de Claude e alargando o sórdido sorriso bordado em sua face.

- Ahmm...

O garoto comprimiu suas órbitas cor de céu, suas bochechas pálidas adquiriram uma tonalidade carmim, e os lábios carnudos e rosados, mantiveram-se entreabertos, facilitando o fluxo de ganidos; frutos do prazer puído proporcionado pelas mãos de um dos filhos de Lúcifer.

O serviçal dava continuidade ao gesto com maestria e destreza, deslizando os dedos finos por toda a extensão do falo pulsante de sua criança, que implorava por atenção. Ainda assim, cessara ao vê-lo aproximar-se do ápice, este, estampada em sua face.

Apenas largara o membro de seu amo, e voltara á fitá-lo como quem esperasse por um comando, contento o riso ao contemplar a expressão confusa e ávida bordada no rosto do querubim.

- Por quê? – Questionava o pequeno. O timbre de sua voz soava manhoso, mais infante do que o habitual.

O demônio reclinou-se, colando os lábios nos ouvidos de seu brinquedo e sibilando num tom rouco, esbanjando escárnio:

- Porque você merece.

Um arrepiou percorreu a espinha do jovem ao escutar a sentença proferida com tamanho desdém por seu tão cobiçado mordomo. Envergonhava-se ao mesmo tempo em que assentia ás palavras cuspidas em seus tímpanos num balançar de cabeça discreto.

Exibindo um sorriso zombeteiro, Claude afastara-se de sua presa, e posicionara-se de joelhos á sua frente, pousando a destra no cinto que mantinha no lugar a escura calça negra que vestia, desafivelando-o e atirando-o juntamente com o restante dos dispensados panos.

Num único ato, livrou-se das vestes que ainda o cobriam. Por fim, todas jaziam num canto do banheiro enquanto o demônio encontrava-se por completo despido, fronte á sua indefesa presa, que por sua vez, adorava fazer o papel da vítima.

Alois não deu-se ao trabalho de mascarar o olhar. Colara-o no corpo escultural de seu amado, como se já não tivesse visto-o incontáveis vezes. Era como se cada vez que o estudasse, encontrasse um novo detalhe instigante que prendesse sua atenção por tempo indeterminado.

O servente notara o fitar indiscreto por parte de sua criança e limitara-se á pousar a destra em sua nuca, entrelaçar os dedos compridos em suas madeixas cor de ouro e puxar-lhe para perto.

Palavras eram desnecessárias.

O garoto sabia exatamente o que fazer, e executou-o com perfeição. Iniciara com carícias, submergira os dedos finos que jaziam na banheira e deslizara-os pela glande do mordomo com sutileza. Em pouco tempo, estava á passeá-los por toda a extensão do membro alheio. E não tardara á abocanhá-lo, inicialmente, comprimindo sua glande com os lábios carnudos, beijando-lhe de maneira vagarosa e cálida, enquanto pairava as orbes cor de céu no rosto de seu almejado, á fim de captar qualquer contorção facial que pudesse expressar contentamento.

Ao introduzir por completo o falo do mais velho em sua boca úmida, o conde conseguira o mais próximo disto; um mordiscar de lábios.

Era suficiente para motivá-lo á dar continuidade ao gesto, ainda que este, o sufocasse e dificultasse sua respiração.

Conforme a criança intensificava os movimentos com a língua, Claude empurrava veemente sua cabeça, guiando-o pelos fios dourados entrelaçados em seus dedos, como faria um cocheiro com as rédeas de uma carruagem.

- Hmmm. – Acidental ou propositalmente, fator incerto, o servente deixara escapar por entre os lábios finos um rouco e silencioso gemido, fruto do prazer proveniente da boca habilidosa.

Obrigava-se á admitir; o garoto agia com maestria.

A visão deslumbrante de ter seu amado á desmanchar-se em sua boca, excitava o pequenino, fazendo-o esquecer-se do pejo e levar a mão livre até seu próprio membro, estimulando-o por sua própria conta e risco. Tocava-se vagarosamente, na tentativa de amenizar o incêndio que alastrava-se em seu interior.

Seus gemidos eram abafados pelo órgão do mordomo que lhe preenchia a boca por inteiro. Este, por sua vez, afastou de si a cabeça da criança ao notar o que esta estava á fazer consigo mesma.

Com as bochechas em brasa, fator consoante ao embaraço que lhe reputava, o petiz fitava-o com as orbes suplicantes, sem cessar o onanismo.

Claude gargalhou em resposta.

- Vire-se. – Ordenou, como se ambos tivessem repentinamente sofrido uma inversão de papéis. – Vire-se e implore.

Hesitante, Alois relutou em mover-se, permanecendo exatamente da mesma forma.

- Não me ouviu? – Repetia o mais velho, levando a destra até a mandíbula de seu amo, comprimindo-a num ato brutal. – Vire-se, se quiser ganhar alguma coisa.

Soltou-o e deslumbrou-se com a imagem da criança obedecendo-o como um cão recém-treinado. Gostava de tê-lo daquela forma, na palma de sua mão, submisso e entregue. Sabia como dominá-lo, e também sabia que outra pessoa não seria capaz de fazê-lo. Apenas ele, apenas Claude Faustus, o mordomo da família Trancy, tinha esse poder sobre o jovem amo. Apenas o demônio que roubara-lhe coração ao comprar sua alma.

O querubim posicionou-se sobre os joelhos e mãos, cabisbaixo, aguardando impaciente o próximo proclamar do mais velho, que no momento, mastreava o ato com perfeição.

Claude não tardou á pronunciar-se:

- Implore.

Desta vez, Alois não hesitou. Havia sido um bom menino, tolerante, educado, brincara da maneira que lhe fora imposta; agora merecia sua recompensa.

- Eu imploro. – Sibilou o garoto num fio de voz. – Eu imploro! Me foda...

- Perdoe-me, Vossa Alteza. – Debochou o filhote de Lúcifer – Mas não pude ouvi-lo. Recomendo que fale mais alto, com mais clareza, se for possível.

O pequenino mordeu o lábio inferior. Não era a primeira e nem seria a última vez que o servente o humilhava, mas de nada poderia reclamar; adorava fazer o papel de submisso. Orgulhava-se em ser o brinquedo favorito de seu amado, e divertia-se sendo usado pelo mesmo.

- Eu imploro. – Repetiu-se, desta vez, num timbre firme. – Me foda. Faça-o logo, eu já não suporto mais...

_- Yes, Your Highness..._

Dito isso, Claude adentrara na banheira, e posicionara-se atrás do conde, apoiando ambas as mãos em sua cintura.

Um sorriso zombeteiro brincou em seus lábios finos. Nada disse, nada fez. Apenas observou sua presa trêmula, entregue, indefesa, deslumbrado com o que via, deliciado com a imagem.

- Desisto de tentar entender a hipocrisia humana. – Proclamou por fim – Julgas tanto as mulheres, chama-as de vagabundas, a pobre Hannah, por exemplo, e ages exatamente como uma delas.

Deixara um riso sórdido ecoar pelo aposento e martelar os tímpanos do pequenino.

- Mas seja como for, ordens são ordens. – Dera continuidade ao raciocínio, soando vil, querendo pesar a consciência da criança após usá-la. – E estou aqui para servi-lo.

Após pronunciar-se, o demônio introduzira seu membro latejante na entrada apertada de seu amo, invadindo-a com volúpia, deleitando do pequeno corpo á sua mercê.

- Ahh! – As exclamações emitidas pelo conde eram altas o suficiente para serem escutadas de outros cômodos da mansão, porém, não fora dada a devida importância á esse fator. Ignoraram-no, procedendo com o ato.

De início, as estocadas ardiam o interior da criança, ainda assim, não era nem de longe a primeira vez que o fazia, e não demorara á acostumar-se com o volume que o preenchia. Dentre poucos instantes, os gritos de dor deram lugar á longos ganidos de prazer e êxtase.

- M-mais rápido! – Implorava Alois, com as finas madeixas douradas coladas na face, desleixadas, encobrindo as cintilantes orbes cor de céu – Mais rápido!

O servente obedecia-o, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos, sem pronunciar-se quanto aos mesmos. Apenas assistia á maravilhosa cena que era o seu pequeno e imponente Alois Trancy ceder aos encantos demoníacos e submeter-se á um mero empregado.

Claude cessara as estocadas por um instante, sentando-se e, com ambas as mãos pousadas em sua cintura, puxando o conde para seu colo, deflorando-o.

- Ahh! – O querubim emitira um longo e histérico ganido ao ser por completo preenchido, no que posicionara-se sobre o membro de seu tão almejado demônio. Mordiscara o lábio inferior e, em meio á necessidade da satisfação, tateara o corpo de Claude e agarra-lhe a mão impassívelmente, entrelaçando os finos dedos de ambos, sem o intuito de soltá-la. – Nhmmm!

Procediam com o ato, um desfrutando dos aprazimentos que um proporcionava ao outro em meio á uma atmosfera luxuriosa, cálida, infernal, tendo como trilha sonora os ganidos longos e angustiados de uma criança que via na tortura; um imenso e imutável prazer.

Não tardara para o mais velho derramar-se na estreita abertura de sua criança, que por sua vez, fizera o mesmo, sujando o próprio colo com o líquido voluptuoso.

O mais velho deixara o corpo frágil do pequenino e, como num pedido de desculpas por todo o suplício, aninhara-o nos braços, selando seus lábios num beijo acalentador, ainda que ausente de sentimentos.

- Claude... – Sibilara o conde num fio de voz – Eu te amo.

- Eu também o amo. – Mentiu a figura nefasta.

Notas da autora:

Só digo uma coisa: ESTOU ORGULHOSÍSSIMA DE MIM MESMA. Mas já são 03:52 e eu tenho aula ás 7:30, então é melhor eu ir dormir logo.

Reviews são sempre bem-vindos; elogios, críticas, sugestões...

E sim, eu sei que o Claude ficou muito mais asqueroso nessa fanfic do que nas demais, devo ter me excedido, mas gostei do resultado.


End file.
